Advanced Strategy
The objective of this guide is to help the player to get high damages on World Boss, Guild Bosses and get High tier in User Challenge. For this game, its ideal (and almost mandatory) to focus on just one element preferentially: Dark or Light. The advantages are: * A lot more quicker to get stronger, Upgrade and Limit Break Heroes. (needs less time and resources) * Easier Party management. * Easier item management, because of fewer main Heroes. (You can get good 6☆ items on all main heroes) * Light and Dark don't have weakness when attacking other elements. * Have benefits of Ein's buff (for all allies of same element). * Have benefits of Leader Skills with "for all same element" Essential Heroes Buffers * Ein 6☆ * Raven 6☆ * Ein 5☆ Debuffers * Caesar 6☆ For Single Tile and 2×1 Bosses * Yun 6☆ * Yun 5☆ For 2×2, 2×3, 3×2 and 3×3 Bosses * Marian 6☆ For Clearing Dungeon and Tower * Lancelot 6☆ (best option, however you can replace him with Kyle or Abel if you wish) For PvP * Abel 6☆ Optional Heroes * Girtimuka 5☆ (dark) - Debuff more than Caesar (essential for Dark team!) * Leto 5☆ (dark) - Stuns up to 3 enemies for 3 secs * Khan 6☆ (fire) - Stuns up to 4 enemies for 5 secs * Nox 6☆ (dark) - Very powerful attack on 3×3 area (better than mage's urn atk) * Seraph 6☆ (light) - Very powerful attack on 2×3 and 3×3 area (better than mage's urn atk) * Rok 6☆ (earth) - Very good atk vs Tiamet, Ice and Earth dragon bosses * Tiamet 6☆ (ice) - Very good atk vs Tiamet, Fire and Ice dragon bosses * Marian 5☆ - Better than 6☆ Mages vs 2×2 bosses if equipped with strong atk boosting items * Diana 6☆ - Useful in PvP and resonably useful vs Dragons if you don't have Girti * Freya 6☆ - Useful in PvP and resonably useful vs Dragons if you don't have Girti * 6☆ Dark Element Knight vs Azlime of Light * 6☆ Ice Element Knight vs Nehreja * 6☆ Fire Element Knight vs Earth Dragon and Aaron * 6☆ Light Element Knight vs Leto (good for auto-ing Dark Weekend Dungeon and Tower) How to Raise a Strong Party and Items ASAP? * Clear Elite Dungeon at Least 12 times per day (buy refils). * Clear Tower floor 95 (dark), 92 (light), 89 (earth), 86 (ice), 83 (fire) 5 times per day. * Buy Adventure Keys at least 2 times a day. * Get evolution stones from achievement by maxing level of 1☆ and 2☆ for all elements (then sacrifice them after that). * When you have a strong party, buy boss keys at least 2 times per day, keep attacking bosses, specially awakening ones, the bosses that you summon and full health bosses (if you can kill them in one run). * Buy weekly keys 2 time per day and save all weekly keys for weekend dungeon to get extra stones until you get a full party. * After getting a full party, its not worth to spend gems on weekly keys except on Saturday and Sunday for evo stones. * Never random evolve useful Heros from 4☆ above. * Never random evolve from 5☆ to 6☆, unless you have a full party already. * Keep upgrading items - get a lot of 4☆ and 5☆ items. * Evolve useless 5☆ items to get 6☆ items.